Cut Above the Rest
by Typhoon Boom
Summary: The girl that can do anything is no stranger to rising to a challenge. But who's to say the challenger isn't just as capable? Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible.
1. The Challenge

**Hello one and all. I submit to you Chapter 1 of Cut Above the Rest. Read it, review it, tell me what you think so that I may improve. Always room for improvement.**

 **Driven-to-excel Kim Possible is no stranger to rising to a challenge. But what happens when the challenger rises to do the same?**

* * *

"Kim Possible, we're nearing the jump. Siberia awaits below." a burly Russian pilot alerted from the cockpit of his carrier plane.

"Thanks for the lift, Nikolai." Kim thanked from the cabin as she geared up and prepared to jump opening the plane's hatch.

"It's the least I can do after you helped save my home in Moscow." the Russian pilot assured with a hearty smile.

"No big. Having a tank in your garage certainly made things easier." Kim reasoned in all modesty.

"Your target is just up ahead. I would fly you in further, but I don't get paid enough to crash my plane. Good luck, and watch out for bears!" and with that, Kim gave a wave before she spread her arms and dove from the plane's hatch.

The cold, whipping Siberian air blew loudly at her face as she pulled down her goggles, looking ahead for her target. The blizzard made visibility poor, but the super-heroine could make out make out the silhouette of a mountain just up ahead, and following the coordinates on her Kimmunicator, that was where she needed to be. Pulling her parachute, Kim made her decent. The blizzard winds blew Kim right towards the cliff-side, and so detaching her chute, Kim tucked and rolled to a stop as she landed atop the edge of the cliff.

Having arrived, Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator. "Alright Wade, I'm on the mountain. Just up ahead, right?" the red head asked.

"Yup. The blizzard blew you in close, so you're not far. But might wanna hurry; who knows what Dementor will do with a secret weapons stockpile?" the brown brainiac informed.

"Thanks, Wade." Kim said before putting her Kimmunicator back in her pocket. Taking a deep breath, she began climbing the face of the mountain.

A brief, but tedious climb later, Kim made it to the top, and she could see lights up ahead. "Bingo." she said as she made her way in.

Upon arrival, rather than a wrecked armory, Kim saw an armory in one piece, accompanied by dozens of members of the local armed forces. They appeared to have come to make arrests, what with all the armored vehicles that seemed to have recently drove up. Dementor's henchmen were being arrested left and right, and Dementor himself was among them.

"You impudent little hench-people with your gadgets and blue suits! I am Professor Demento-" the cuffed villain's ranting was cut off as he was hurled into the back of an armored truck, the door slammed and sealed tightly.

"Blue suits?" Kim thought aloud as she walked past some of the solders, some of them giving a friendly wave and greeting. As she neared the outer gate of the armory, she noticed a familiar face as well as a new one. "Doctor Director? And... other?"

Looking up, the unfamiliar agent merely gave Kim a nod while the one-eyed woman looked to Kim with a smile. "Kim Possible. A pleasure to see you again. Where's Ronald?" Global Justice's leader asked, looking about for the sidekick.

"Oh, he had some family matters to deal with." Kim said, waving it off. "He doesn't really interact with them as much as he should, so I offered to come alone." Kim explained.

"I see. Well formalities aside, I've been expecting you." Dr. Director said, getting straight to the point.

Kim raised a brow. "You've been expecting me? Isn't the job already done?" she asked, motioning to the leaving convoy of armored cars and trucks.

"Quite. But that's not why I wanted to see you." the director explained before she stepped aside, fully revealing the other agent. "Kim Possible, this is Adrian McKnight; our newest agent and my personal student." she introduced. He was a bit taller than Will Du with a similar frame, but was more built, pale in complexion, and had jet black hair styled just like the director's. Kim also took note of his more heavily equipped suit, including an armored vest and wrist-comm. At being introduced, the silent agent gave Kim a respectful bow.

"Uh... hi." Kim said nervously with a small wave, flattered at his gesture before turning back to the director. "So what's the sitch?" Kim asked, figuring the director had more planned than a simple introduction.

"Glad you asked. I'll explain on the way back to Middleton." Dr. Director said as she pushed a button on her wrist, proven to be a remote control module as a GJ jet hovered down to where they were.

XXXXX

"So the reason I've introduced you to Adrian is because I was hoping he could learn from you." Dr. Director began as they were in the sky.

"To learn? From me? I'm flattered, but... why?" Kim asked curiously after waving off her flattery.

"Adrian is among the smartest, brightest, and strongest we have, but what he has in knowledge and ability, he lacks woefully in experience." the one-eyed woman explained.

"Is that necessarily a bad thing? He seems capable enough from how you described him. I mean he did help finish the mission, right?" Kim reasoned.

"He is smart, bright, and strong, incredibly so, but you could say he's been... sheltered for most of his life. I'd elaborate, but it's... less awkward if he tells you on his own."

Kim raised a brow at that. "O... kay. I'll take your word for it."

"But the important fact is that he's inexperienced. I figured that it would be best if he learned from the best. _You_ , Kim Possible. And don't tell Will I said that." that made the teen heroine grin.

"So what am I supposed to do? Give him lessons?" the red head asked.

"I was hoping that you could take him with you on your missions. But I leave the choice to you." the director stated.

"Depends on what kind of person he is." Kim explained, giving him a sideways glance. Adrian sat strapped in his seat, not speaking a word. The only thing he seemed capable of is blinking occasionally.

"Different from Will in a number of ways: quiet, kind, no-nonsense, won't speak unless spoken to, and will do what he's told without question." Dr. Director listed. "It's why we're talking about him with him right next to us."

At the sound of those traits, Kim genuinely pondered on letting him join her on her missions. "That _does_ sound like a good change of pace. I suppose a trial run or two will help me reach my final verdict. If he's okay with that." she said before looking to the boy for his opinion. "Are you?"

His answer came in the form of a nod.

The director grew a smile of approval at his reply. "Very good. I'll have him enrolled into Middleton High so you're easily accessible to each other. Perhaps you can teach him some domestic skills along the way." she suggested.

Coming to her final decision the superheroine teen nodded "Alright. I'll bite. Might as well introduce him to Ron and the family while I'm at it." Kim concluded as they were nearing their destination. "He can stay the night if it's okay with the both of you. My family's no strangers when it comes to accepting guests. Just hope mom's not too busy." she offered as an afterthought. Receiving a nod from Adrian and the director, Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator to contact her mother.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, at the Middleton Medical Center, Dr. Ann Possible was busy conducting a brain transplant alongside her colleagues.

She was just getting ready to remove the brain when she received a call. Checking the caller ID, she accepted the call and put her cellphone to her ear, holding it with her shoulder as she reached into the open cranium. "Hey Kim. How was the mission?" Dr. Possible asked in a casual manner, gently pulling the grey matter from the skull.

"Hey Mom. Is it okay if we have company over?" Kim asked in a 'sweet daughter' manner.

"Sure, hon. Ron's allowed over anytime." Ann said reassuringly, severing the brain chord, disconnecting it from the rest of the body. The body itself made an irritable twitch as it was cut.

"Not Ron, Mom!" the teen exclaimed in exasperation. "I just got tasked with tutoring a GJ agent. I was wondering if he could meet the family."

"Ohhh, that Will Du fellow?" Dr. Possible asked excitedly, placing the old brain in a specialized jar on the desk behind her.

Kim groaned. "No Mom, someone new. And frankly, someone a _lot_ less arrogant."

"Oh, Will wasn't arrogant, Honey. I say he was pretty modest." Ann reasoned, fetching the new, fresh brain from the jar next to the old one, chuckling as she heard another exasperated groan on the other end of the call. "But it's fine with me if you have another visitor over. Let's just hope your father approves. You know how James can get around _boys_." she reminded in memory of James' cautious nature when it comes to Kim's love life. "I gotta go, Hon. I'll see you in time for dinner." Ann said before ending the call, putting her cellphone away before approaching the brainless body again.

XXXXX

When Kim made it back to the Possible residence, she and her charge, who was carrying a backpack, made their way inside.

Upon closing the door, they were immediately greeted by Kim's parents. Anne had a friendly demeanor while James had crossed arms and a hard expression, presumably an intimidation tactic.

"Hi Kim. Is this your new friend?" Miss Possible asked, motioning to the tall boy.

"Uh-huh. Agent Adrian McKnight." Kim introduced with a smile. Upon being introduced to Kim's elders, Adrian gave a respectful bow.

Anne giggled at the gesture. "Oh, stop it. I'm Miss Possible. But you can just call me Anne, if you like. And this is my husband James." Anne introduced her husband, who offered a handshake. Adrian accepted the older man's handshake, and upon realizing that James was trying the fatherly intimidation tactic of a strong grip, he squeezed back with vice-like strength, swiftly ending the confrontation. Anne and Kim headed into the kitchen to prepare for dinner, but before Adrian could follow, he was blocked off by James' slightly reddened hand.

"Alright Adrian, if you're going to be under the tutelage of my Kimmie-cub, let's get one thing straight. I don't have anything against you, but-" Mr. Possible began, but a calm hand from the boy before him stopped him before he could start.

"Forgive my bluntness, Mister Possible, but I have no intention or interest in courting your daughter." Adrian stated without a hitch.

That took the rocket scientist by surprise. "Uh... what?" the older man asked, not believing he had heard the teen correctly.

"Intimate relationships do not interest me." Adrian said before he calmly walked past the older man, who was still dumbstruck from the shortened ordeal.

"What kind of training must _he_ been under?" James muttered under his breath as he followed Kim's company to dinner.

Tonight, Anne cooked a hefty meal to have plenty of food for the family as well as Kim's company. Taking a seat next to Kim, the guest waited patiently for dinner to be served.

"Hey Mom, where are the Twebes?" Kim asked, noticing just how quiet the kitchen was. Such a word made Adrian tilt his head in confusion, pondering the meaning of the term or who Kim was referring to.

"Oh, Jim and Tim blew up the neighbors' car, so we sent them to their rooms." Anne responded over her shoulder as she made final preparations for dinner. Kim shrugged in gleeful acceptance as her mother made her way to the table. It was well-known that Jim and Tim Possible were trouble-makers, albeit brilliant ones, and it would be folly to try and hide the fact. What was served was a nicely cooked chicken on a platter, mashed potatoes with gravy, corn on a cob, and a sweet potato pie.

James whistled in delight. "You've really outdone yourself this time, Honey." he said as he looked at the fresh food on the table.

"First impressions are everything, Hon." Anne said with a smile before taking her seat between James and Kim, giving him an affectionate hiss on the cheek. Once Kim forced away her mild disgust, they all dug in. James undoubtedly had the largest helping, mother and daughter had just about the same, and Adrian had a laughably small amount.

"Adrian dear, you're welcome to as much as you like." Anne assured, raising her head in concern. She didn't want the boy to feel like he wasn't welcome in their home.

"Yeah, my parents won't bite. Well my mom won't, anyway." Kim added, earning a low grumble from the man of the house.

"It is in my interest to make sure that there are sufficient leftovers for your sons." Adrian explained, earning a confused look from Kim and appreciative looks from her parents.

"But Adrian, I made this dinner to show our hospitality towards you. Besides, there's more than enough to go around." Anne assured, gesturing to the still sizable spread.

"I felt welcomed here the moment I greeted you, Miss Possible. You did not need a large spread for that. And I can assume that your sons would not like to miss such a spread." Adrian's answer was absolute and without hesitation.

"True, I don't think Jim and Tim would like to miss out on sweet potato pie. But I'm happy as long as everyone else is." Anne said as she began collecting finished plates. After placing them in the sink, she returned to the table. "So Adrian, you mind if we ask you some questions?"

They boy shook his head.

"Good. Anyone has anything hey'd like to ask first? Kim?" Anne offered, looking to her daughter. It figures that they might as well get to know Adrian a little if he's going to be part of Team Possible.

"I was a little curious as to what you thought of the family." Kim spoke up, her parents looking on in interest.

"As far as I am able to observe, Miss Possible is sweet and considerate. Mister Possible is respectful and justifiably protective, Kim Possible is mindful and responsible, and Jim and Tim Possible lacks discipline." the bluntness of his answer made the Possibles do a double-take, but it was positive, for the most part.

"Good observation, if I do say so myself." Anne muttered under her breath before looking to her husband. "What about you, James?"

"It's been eating at me exactly why you don't want to look for a girlfriend. I don't wanna press, but I just can't get it out of my mind."

"Following orders comes first. And now, I follow the word of Kim Possible."

the elder man asked, making Kim blush in embarrassment.

"Daaad!" Kim groaned in irritation, pouting.

"Kim Possible makes for a fine teacher. But to answer your earlier inquiry, I never individualize." that came as another shock to the Possibles.

"Never? You mean no friends? No time with family? No -no -no opportunity to be yourself?" Anne's stream of questions were laced with concern, a feeling shared by her husband and daughter. It was such an upset for the Possible that she stuttered over her words. Their concern was heightened when Adrian shook his head in reply.

"Then you have a lot to learn." Kim said with certainty. Adrian just nodded.

"And who better to teach him than our very own Kimmie-Kub." James boasted with a air of pride.

Chuckling, Anne looked back to Adrian. "You have a change of clothes, Hon?" she asked, referring to his backpack, receiving another nod in reply. "That's good. Kimmie, can you show our guest to the spare room?"

"Sure, Mom." Kim accepted as she stood up, motioning for Adrian to follow.

Now alone, James looked back to his wife. "It doesn't bother you that Kim has to tutor him?"

"Well, I don't really see the problem, Hon. Kim's a good teacher, can take care of herself, not to mention Adrian doesn't seem like a bad person. I trust him if Kim does, Sweetie." Anne explained.

"Well, I suppose you're right..." James sighed, picking back up his newspaper turning the page.


	2. Personalizing 101

**Hello everyone. Second verse, same as the first. Pretty embarrassing to have the only story on the first page of the archive to not have a single review for the first couple of days, _but_ I suppose that's my fault, what with the flaw of indecision. Whelp, I can only hope Chapter 2 gets at little more love. It won't feel like such a bloody waste of time if some at least lets me know they appreciate it. As always, read, review, love it, or hate it. Your reviews are the driving force just as much as me writing.**

 _ **Driven-to-excel Kim Possible is no stranger to rising to a challenge. But what happens when the challenger rises to do the same?**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Personalizing 101

Today was a bright and sunny Sunday morning.

Without the shadow of school looming over the weekend, there was little need for the alarm clock as it lay by Kim's bedside, unplugged. This allowed for a couple of extra hours sleep, pushing Kim's waking time from six to eight. With a loud, satisfying yawn and a nice long stretch, Kim Possible woke up that morning. Not much went through her drowsy mind save for the morning routine of getting up and freshening up. By then, the oil would be nicely flowing.

Moving to the edge of the bed, Kim stepped into her bunny slippers and stood up, giving her back a nice stretch and twist before wordlessly exiting her room on her way to the bathroom.

Usually, Kim and her mother would be the only ones up this early, having at least a few more hours before the males crawl out from their caves. After emerging from the bathroom with a cleaned teeth and a freshened up face, her mind wandered to Adrian. She didn't bother asking him his sleeping schedule, so she took it upon herself to check on him. But upon quietly opening the door, she found that he wasn't anywhere to be seen. "The bed's made and his backpack and mission outfit are hung in the closet, so he should be downstairs..." Kim figured to herself before closing the door and heading downstairs into the kitchen.

Kim caught sight of her mother preparing a cup of coffee, but still no Adrian. "Hey Mom. Where's Adrian?" Kim asked, leaning against the frame of the corridor.

"Morning, Kimmy. He's in the living room." Anne replied as she took a seat at the kitchen table, gently sipping her freshly-made coffee.

Following what her mother said, Kim went into the living room, and sure enough, Adrian was there, quietly typing away at his laptop on the coffee table in an uncomfortable-looking wooden chair, rather than the couch. He was dressed in his spare outfit of grey cargo shorts and a white tank top. Even relaxed, the definition in his arms were quite something to stare at. He didn't change until after Kim showed him to the guest room, and so the redhead got her first look at him out of his full-body suit. "Adrian, I was led to believe you lived a sheltered life. You exercise often?" Kim asked in effort to start up conversation as she laid down across the sofa.

"Good morning, Kim Possible. And yes, I do." his reply was blunt and forthright to the point Kim thought she might've disturbed the boy.

"Ouch." she muttered.

"Forgive me." Adrian urged, his expression softening as he looked up to her from his laptop. "I did not mean to offend."

"No no, it's okay!" Kim assured, throwing her hands up in a like manner. "You just seemed so... blunt."

Adrian nodded in acknowledgement, looking back to his laptop. "I am a straightforward person."

"No kidding. Were you taught that way, or did you just grow into it?" Kim wondered, curious.

"I grew into it." came another simple reply.

Kim sighed at that. "You know, Adrian, you don't have to be so uptight. Not around me or the family, at least. I mean, if you're gonna be learning from me, would it kill you to open up a little? Maybe relax a bit more?"

"I... will try."

Kim nodded with a smile. "Good. So just to be clear, what's the whole sitch about you learning from me?" she asked curiously.

"I know many skills useful to whomever may require an operative, mercenary, soldier, or agent. But some of them, I cannot do well. Given your success rate as well as your friendship with Doctor Director, you were her first choice in a capable instructor for me to achieve my goal." Adrian explained, closing his laptop.

"And what's that?" the teen heroine asked, raising a brow.

"Become the best."

"That's kind of a longshot if you ask me. No offense!" she threw in quickly to assure she meant no harm. But in truth, to become the best, there'll be a lot standing in the way of that, herself included.

"None taken. But it was what I was designed for." the boy informed.

"Care to elaborate on being designed?" Kim asked, thinking of it as strict teachings.

"I am tank-bred." another blunt and forthright reply of such astronomical proportions caused Kim to jerk back against the couch as if she had been struck physically by surprise.

"Wait wait wait..." she said, gathering the bearings to sit back up, still reeling and digesting. "You're... _tank bred_? As in, _grown_ in a test tube?" A million questions surged through her brain like water through a fire hose. How is he so okay with this? Does he ever wish for parents? Does he ever feel lonely? Who was it that -and she felt uncomfortable thinking this- made him?

"Yes." he replied without missing a beat.

"So... just how old are you?" she asked, raising a finger to him.

"I age normally. Six minths since I was released. Seventeen years since the fetal stage." came his answer. "But Global Justice did not create me." he explained after reading Kim's mixed emotions of confusion, sympathy, and anger. Common morals regarding life took hold, he noticed.

"Then who did!?" Kim spparently demanded, leaning in, her gaze still hardened.

"I do not know. My tank was found while it was abandoned."

"Have you ever even, even wondered?" Kim asked after calming down a bit. She was confident that of Global Justice knew anything important, they'd tell him.

"No. I prefer not to."

Kim was far from ready to drop the subject, but given Adrian's willingness to, she'd take her mind off of it. For now, at least. Leaning back down on the sofa, she sighed again. "Well, I suppose as long as you're okay with it, I'll let it slide." Kim muttered before another thought crossed her mind. "Say, you have any living arrangements figured out?"

Adrian shook his head. "Nothing that helps the situation. I am not of legal age to live in a house on my own and I have yet to befriend anyone in the local area who may be of help. I do not wish to overstay my welcome here, so until a permanent opportunity presents itself, I will stay with Global Justice." Adrian informed.

"You can stay as long as you need, Hon." came the voice of Miss Possible as she stepped into the living room, carrying two hefty breakfast plates, setting them down on the coffee table. "Advantageous if Kim's your teacher, right?"

Adrian looked up in mild surprise while Kim grew nervous. "Uh, Mom? How much of that did you hear?" she asked, sitting back up on the couch.

"Oh, just the part about living arrangements." Anne replied nonchalantly, apparently having no suspicion before turning to head back out. "I'll go wake the boys." she informed before heading back out of the living room, making her way upstairs.

Alone again, Kim looked back to her charge. "So would you be willing to stay here if my dad agrees?"

"I would need to sample a day to respond to that."

Kim rested back on the couch, crossing her arms. "Fair enough. I suppose we should get ready?" Kim suggested, again sitting back up, picking up the fork on her plate. Adrian responded with a nod, grabbing his own fork.

XXXXX

A few minutes later, Kim and Adrian were eating their breakfasts in silence, just listening to the occasional sounds of the fork clinking against the plate as food was delivered to waiting mouths.

It was peaceful up until a small avalanche was heard rumbling down the steps in the form of two young boys. That broke Kim's eating rhythm as she groaned in aggravated annoyance before swallowing her food.

The Tweebes seemed to have lock-on capabilities as they came straight for the living room. Two brown-haired boys, clad in red and green pajamas, stopped at the corridor. "Hey, are you that Adrian guy?" either Jim or Tim asked. Adrian was not informed enough to actually identify them.

He did, however, look up to answer the question. "Yes." he said after chewing his mouthful of food. Immediately, they moved in for the kill, bombarding him with questions, more or less about things one wouldn't expect from children.

"You ever fired a rocket?"

"If you tape two rockets together, how do you keep their engine output the same?"

"Are lithium power cells more effective, or are Ionic?"

Adrian, approaching his situation strategically, just decided to not say a word until they stopped. "Are you finished?" he asked, looking expectantly between them. Sharing a glance, they both nodded. "Hello. I am Adrian. You two must be James and Timothy Possible." he introduced.

"Just Jim and Tim is fine." one of them, the one in red, assured, waving him off.

Adrian nodded. "Forgive my ignorance, but who is who?"

"Jim." the one in green said, thrusting a thumb into his chest.

"Tim." the red one said in kind, doing the same.

"Noted." Adrian informed, looking them over briefly before returning to his breakfast, Jim and Tim taking their leave into the kitchen for theirs.

It wasn't too long after when Kim and Adrian were greeted by James, who just stepped in with his plate of food. "I take it student and teacher are getting to know each other?" he spoke up in a positive manner.

"Just getting to know the guy. No big." Kim dismissed, rolling her eyes with somewhat of a smirk. "I mean, he said it himself; he's not the romantic type."

"Which is why I like him, Kimmie-cub." James replied, casting Adrian a smile. "So what's on your agenda this fine Sunday, Kim?"

The teen just shrugged. "Without any missions going on, I just thought I'd either hang out with Monique or show Adrian the ropes. He could definitely individualize, if you ask me." Kim reasoned.

"Well, I'll leave you to it. Good luck, Kimmie." James said before retreating back into the kitchen with his breakfast.

"I say we hurry up and eat before the Tweebes blow something up." Kim suggested, returning to her food. Adrian was already finished by the time Kim was a third of the way through.

Kim agreed to go and introduce Adrian to Monique at Club Banana, so after breakfast, they went on to change.

Kim changed into her usual green tank and long shorts whole Adrian dressed in a solid grey v-neck, navy blue cargo jeans, and his mission boots.

"Going casual?" Kim asked, meeting a ready Adrian in the living room. "You don't look half bad."

"More of a concern with practicality." Adrian replied, rising from his chair. "And thank you."

Kim have a friendly smile. "Anytime." she said before grabbing her keys from the coat rack. "Mom, we're headed out to meet Monique!" the teen heroine called over her shoulder, opening the door, Adrian right behind her.

"Have fun, you two!"

XXXXX

Over the quick drive to the Mall in Kim's car, she and him took the up the short time to converse.

"So Adrian, you have any cash on you?" Kim asked seemingly out of the blue.

"Yes."

"How much?" she asked.

"Two thousand dollars."

Kim raised a brow at that. "Wow. GJ sets you up pretty well, don't they?"

"I only spend on necessities."

"Care to spend some of it on yourself for a change? You know, personalize a little? You might even learn a thing or two. Not to mention I've got a friend who likes to shop." Kim reasoned as the Middleton Mall came within sight.

"Very well." Adrian agreed. The very reason Doctor Director urged him to take the money in the first place was to spend it on himself. Of course, being all about necessity, he didn't spend a cent of it.

"Good. Here we are now." Kim said as they rolled on into the parking lot. After finding a decent parking space, Kim and Adrian made their way to the shopping center, quickly finding Club Banana.

Upon arriving, Kim stepped in with Adrian right behind. Monique was behind the front counter, having just helped a customer. Upon noticing her best friend walk in, the ebony girl walked out from around the counter to greet her, growing a nice grin.

"Hey Monique." Kim greeted as she approached her girl friend, exchanging a friendly hug.

"Hey gurl. Who's the hunk?" the dark-skinned girl whispered in her friend's ear, pointing a subtle finger at the tall, pale boy that followed her in.

"I was just about to get to that." Kim whispered back before turning to face Adrian. "Monique, this is Adrian; my new trainee." Kim introduced, motioning to the boy, who gave a respectful nod in greeting. "Adrian, this is Monique." Kim said, motioning to her friend.

"Hello." he greeted, brief, but humble.

"Not much of a talker, are ya, Hon?" Monique asked, raising a brow, resting her hands on her wide hips.

"I'm currently trying to help him with that. Figured that a little shopping might help him... express himself a little more." Kim explained. "Up for some shopping?" she asked with a smirk.

Monique shared the look "Gurl, you came to the right place."

XXXXX

"So whatcha lookin' for, Hon?" Monique asked as she and Adrian stood at the front of the store, looking in. Kim stepped off to the side to let Monique do her thing. She knew her friend wasn't subtle when it came to fashion.

"Strong, yet reserved. Comfortable, but authoritative. Something that does not try hard to prove a point." Monique nodded as he went along, letting it all digest.

In a few moments, Monique drew her conclusion. _'Ya wanna look tough, but not try hard ta get it. Boy's got some style.'_ she thought as she started forming ideas. "I think I know _just_ what you're lookin' for. Nobody knows fashion like Monique." and with that, she grabbed her charge's wrist and pulled him along into the men's section.

The next few hours were spent trying on and buying Adrian clothes. After finding an outfit for the pale boy to wear, she'd practically drag him to the changing room to try it on. Adrian took it all in stride and was always quick to change, and whenever he left the changing room to meet a pacing Monique, she'd look him over and grade his outfit. Any good ones were put back on the racks. The great ones, however, were quickly added to the list.

Kim was taken aback somewhat at the beginning by just how much her friend was into this, but knowing Monique as long as she has, she was more than confident the girl knew what she was doing. Whenever the boy came back out to present, ten times out of ten, he'd get a lot of positives from the other shoppers, mostly girls from Middleton. But it was the hoots and hollers that Monique was after.

An afternoon later, Kim, Adrian, and Monique stepped out of Club Banana. Adrian was left carrying his wares, which amounted around a few hundred dollars, which wasn't a problem. The load was a lot lighter than Kim had thought, what with all the moving around Monique and Adrian had done, but as Monique had put it, the fun part was the search, not as much the find.

"So how ya feel, Sugar?" the ebony teen asked, looking to Adrian with a confident smirk.

"I feel... uplifted... free." Adrian admitted with subdued, but definite energy in his voice. He felt like he had just explored a new part of himself, of whom, he thought was the complete opposite. Sure, he had picked out his wardrobe from comfort and necessity, like he'd do in his in-born mind-set, but also out of self-interest, with Monique's help of course. For once, he felt he had an open mind rather than a statistical one.

Monique's smirk grew to a cheek-to-cheek grin. "That's the magic o' shoppin', Hon. The person's style reflects the person." Many would take the saying as a simple phrase, but Adrian took those words as sagely advice, etching it into his memory.

"Clothing aside, there's more than one way to help Adrian open up." Kim said, walking up to them. "GJ tells me that Adrian is supposed to enroll into Middleton. I'm down with integrating our friend if you are."

"Kim, you already know my answer." Monique stated before looking to the boy in question. "But before we focus on that, is it alright if I ask why one like you would need help with that?"

Fearing for how blunt Adrian is with answers, as she learned first-hand that morning, Kim rested a hand on his shoulder before he could reply. "Adrian can be a... little blunt when it comes to answers. I'll explain on the way to Ron's house. Won't hurt to check on him. And he might like another boy on Team Possible." Kim reasoned.

"Fair enough. It's around time for my break anyway."


End file.
